El Cuento Navideño de Tori
thumb El Cuento Navideño de Tori (A Christmas Tori) es el primer episodio de la tercera temporada de la serie transmitida actualmente por Nickelodeon, Victorious''y el trigésimo cuarto en total. Se estrenó por primera vez en Estados Unidos el 3 de diciembre del 2011, y en Latino América se estrenó el 14 de diciembre del 2012. En España se estrenara el 26 de diciembre del 2012 Sinopsis thumb|left|Tori y Cat en el episodioLlegan las vísperas de Navidad en Hollywood Arts y Sikowitz les asigna a sus alumnos una actividad llamada "Santa Secreto" y se tendrían que dar regalos entre sí con el fin de entrar en el espíritu navideño. La persona que da el peor regalo se verá obligado a cantar villancicos con Sikowitz el día de Nochebuena. Tori lucha por encontrar el regalo perfecto para André después de descubrir que ella es su Santa secreto. Mientras tanto, Robbie le ayuda a Trina a decorar su árbol de navidad gigantesco, y Beck no ha dormido debido a un grillo ruidoso que se encuentra en su VR. También André se molesta gracias a que recibió una mala calificación al escribir una canción para su clase de música creativa. Cancion destacada It's Not Christmas Without You por Tori Vega, Jade West, Cat Valentine y André Harris. Letra de la canción Carolers singing Sleigh bells are ringing It's that time of year Everyone's toasting Chestnuts are roasting Christmas time is near Something's missing and I'm wishing Wishing that you knew How much it would mean to spend this Christmas time with you So if you feel it coming On this special day Just trust your heart Don't let your head get in the way! 'Cause it's Christmas And the start of something new But it's Christmas And I hope you will feel it too Candy canes and mistletoe Jack Frost nipping at your nose But all of it means nothing Without you! Without You! Just for a minute, you get a feeling. Look up in the sky. Santa's here, so get in the spirit. Just give it a try. Children beaming and I'm dreaming Hoping that it's true. 'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you! So if you feel it comin' On the special day, Just trust your heart 'Cause I can't wait to hear you say! That it's Christmas! And the start of something new. But it's Christmas! And I hope you will feel it too Everyone together sing Silver bells, and garden rings But all of it means nothing Without you... yeah (No no no) ha It's not Christmas (Christmas) Without you-you-you (ah no oh) It's not Christmas (Christmas) Without you-you-you It's not Christmas (Ahh...!) Without you-you-you (yeah) It's not Christmas without you... Invitados especiales ■ Eric Lange como Erwin Sikowitz. ■ Michael Eric Reid como Sinjin Van Cleef. ■ Dominique Grund como Courtney Van Cleef. Cronología de espidios ''Anterior BloopTORIous Siguiente El Club de los Cinicos Categoría:Todo Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Television Categoría:Victorious Categoría:Tercera temporada